


sit & stare

by djaehwans



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaehwans/pseuds/djaehwans
Summary: hakyeon is a writer, who likes people-watching. a certain barista catches his eye.





	sit & stare

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this on a whim and it turned out decent so ; enjoy! tell me what you think :)

He sits, paper cup in hand as the steam from his latte rises in white wisps. He watches, eyes bright and lips curved in the slightest of smiles. 

Hakyeon has always been one who enjoyed people-watching. As a writer, he found himself gravitating towards observing people’s actions, their way of life. Sometimes, he even wrote short stories based off some stranger he’d been watching for awhile. 

Today, it was the barista. 

Tall, lean. His light brown hair tousled atop his head, eyes sparkling with a kind of liveliness Hakyeon really liked. His uniform; a simple green apron worn over a white button-up and black pants. 

Hakyeon had been watching the barista for awhile now, and the one feature that had caught his attention was the man’s smile. He was handsome; there was no denying so. But, when his eyes crinkled at the corners, his two rows of teeth showing as he laughed, revealing a missing tooth at the back of his gum, Hakyeon was extremely endeared. 

If Hakyeon had decided to write a short story about this barista, he would have started with; have you ever wondered what happiness would look like if it were a person?—

The barista’s eyes meet his for the first time since Hakyeon had stepped foot into the cafe about twenty minutes ago. The line of people at the cashier had already dwindled down to zero, so when their eyes meet, the barista tilts his head to the side slightly, as if asking Hakyeon a question. 

Of course, this was far from the first time Hakyeon had gotten caught staring for too long. But, something about the way the barista’s lips quirk upwards ever so slightly, coupled with the twinkle in his eye, has Hakyeon feeling slightly embarrassed. 

He drops his eyes back unto his tablet, which is lying on the table with a blank page on it. He takes another sip of his latte, the steam fogging up his glasses; like white clouds obscuring the world from view—

“Hiya,” the voice that approaches Hakyeon is light, airy, but Hakyeon does not really have time to ponder over the exact adjective, because his glasses are gently pulled off his ears with a soft chuckle. 

Though his vision is a little blurry, Hakyeon can make out a green apron. Something in him jolts upright, and a flush of heat rushes up his neck just as the barista bends down, propping Hakyeon’s now unmisted glasses unto his ears. 

The barista smiles, and there’s that missing tooth, and it’s even more endearing up close, “I’m Jaehwan, and I’m never one to miss a golden opportunity like this, so I asked my colleague to fill in for me back there.” he nods his head in the direction of the cashier, where a dimpled man is standing behind the cash register. 

Golden opportunity? Hakyeon raises a brow, and the barista’s smile grows sheepish. Jaehwan reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a silver-cased smartphone, “I was wondering, if I could maybe get your number?” 

Of course, Hakyeon's answer came in the form of a wordless nod, and the rapid thrumming of his heart against his ribcage.


End file.
